TWILIGHTVAMPIRE DIARIES CHAT !
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: a spoof of the Vampire Diaries and Twilight characters if the ever entered a chatroom together.
1. Usernames

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Here are the usernames:

* * *

ClumbsyGirl- Bella

PianoBoi- Edward

SuperShopper- Alice

Calm&Collected- Jasper

WolfBoy- Jacob

StupidIsMyMiddleName- Emmett

Beauty&Grace- Rosalie

VamireMomma/Wife- Esme

Dr. Fanpire- Carlisle

PoliceChief-Charlie

ArizonaChick- Renee

DiaryKeeper- Elena

BloodLuver- Damon

Crazy-For-Katherine- Stefan


	2. Meeting Damn

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

ClumbsyGirl Logged on PianoBoi Logged on SuperShopper Logged on Calm&Collected Logged on WolfBoy Logged on StupidIsMyMiddleName Logged on Beauty&Grace Logged on DiaryKeeper Logged on BloodLuver Logged on Crazy-For-Katherine Logged on

StupidIsMyMiddleName: Hey my peep's !

BloodLuver: Who the hell are you ?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: Who the hell are you ?!

BloodLuver: i just said that ( idiot)

SuperShopper: Hi Emmett !

BloodLuver: Aha ! your name's Emmett.

SuperShopper: Who say's aha anymore ?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: apperantly that guy...if he is a guy.

BloodLuver: I'M NOT A GIRL YOU DUMMIE !

StupidIsMyMiddleName: jeez, don't get your underwear in a bunch.

BloodLuver: how do you know i'm wearing underwear ? i could be nude.

SuperShopper: Ewwwwwww

StupidIsMyMiddleName: i know i'm a vampire and i still wear underwear but that's probley because Esme make's me.

BloodLuver: YOUR A VAMPIRE !

StupidIsMyMiddleName: nooooooooo.....where would you get that idea ?

SuperShopper: do you still believe in fantasie's ?

ClumbsyGirl: Hey guy's !

SuperShopper: Bella get out of here there's some naked creep in here !

ClumbsyGirl:o.............k ?

BloodLuver: hi, Bella

ClumbsyGirl: Hey !............you. wait who are you ?

BloodLuver: Damn Salavtore

StupidIsMyMiddleName: your momma named you after a cuss word ?

BloodLuver: crap i spelled it wrong.

ClumbsyGirl: then what is your name ?

BloodLuver: Damon.

StupidIsMyMiddleName: wait i thought your name was Damn ? now i'm confused

PianoBoi: Lol....wat's going on ?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: we met a guy named Damn ?!

PianoBoi: o............k ?

BloodLuver: MY NAME IS NOT DAMN ! all right it's d a m o n !

StupidIsMyMiddleName: all right then d a m o n

BloodLuver: ughh never mind, your impossible.

StupidIsMyMiddleName: misson impossible ? i've already seen it

BloodLuver: ughhh 


	3. Elena & Rosalie Meet

Beauty&Grace Logged on DiaryKeeper Logged on

DiaryKeeper: um...Hello ?

Beauty&Grace: um...who are you ?

DiaryKeeper: you tell me your name first.

Beauty&Grace: Beauty&Grace ;)

DiaryKeeper: not your screename.

Beauty&Grace: um..Bella..Bella Swan. now your name.

DiaryKeeper:.......Caraline Forbes

Beauty&Grace: well then Caraline whats your middle name ?

DiaryKeeper: Elena, yours ?

Beauty&Grace: Rosalie.

DiaryKeeper; well bye then Bella !

Beauty&Grace: bye Caraline !

DiaryKeeper Logged off

Beauty&Grace: well she was cool 


	4. CHANGE YOUR USERNAME

DiaryKeeper logged on BloodLuver logged on Crazy-For-Katherine logged on

DiaryKeeper: Stefan ?

Crazy-For-Katherine: yes ?

DiaryKeeper: why is your username Crazy-For-Katherine ?

Crazy-For-Katherine: huh ?- oh crap Damon !

BloodLuver: lol yes ?

Crazy-For-Katherine: why did you change my username ?

BloodLuver: sorry i got a human to catch

Crazy-For-Katherine: wat does that mean ?

BLOODLUVER HAS LOGGED OFF

*DiaryKeeper has been disconnected* 


	5. He Is Back

StupidIsMyMiddleName logged on Calm&Collected logged on WolfBoy logged on BloodLuver logged on

StupidIsMyMiddleName: AHH, you again !

WolfBoy: who again ?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: the naked guy !

WolfBoy: look you big idiot i know when we change into wolf form we tend to be naked-

StupidIsMyMiddleName: not you !

Calm&Collected: Emmett, we are the only one's in here !

StupidIsMyMiddleName: we are not alone !

WolfBoy: is he on drugs ?

Calm&Collected: vampires can't be on drugs *call's Carlisle and ask's if vampires can be on drugs*

Calm&Collected: it is confirmed, vampires cannot be on drugs or steriods

WolfBoy: whatever, i'm out of here *mumbles crazy drug taking bloodsuckers*

WolfBoy has logged off

Calm&Collected: i think i agree with the dog, i am logging off

StupidIsMyMiddleName: no !!! don't leave me !

Calm&Collected: to late

Calm&Collected logged off

BloodLuver: boo

StupidIsMyMiddleName: AHH !!!!!

BloodLuver: way to easy 


	6. Damon n Elena

DiaryKeeper, logged on.  
BloodLuver, logged on.

BloodLuver: Have you gave my proposal some thought ?''

DiaryKeeper: Which proposal ? the will you marry me ? or will you be my princess if darkness ?''

BloodLuver: both :)

DiaryKeeper: no to neither

BloodLuver: :(

DiaryKeeper: it's not gonna work on me

BloodLuver: :.(

DiaryKeeper: not falling for it....

BloodLuver: fine, i guess i'll just leave then...and be alone....in the dark...scared

DiaryKeeper: fine, i'll come with you....

BloodLuver: YAY !!!!!!!!!!!

DiaryKeeper: whatever, let's go 


	7. ChattinWithAWolf

WolfBoy logged on

DiaryKeeper logged on

WolfBoy- Who are you ?

DiaryKeeper- Elena....You ?

WolfBoy- Jacob.......Why are you on this chatroom ?

DiaryKeeper- Well i was waiting for my best friend..but she's a no-show i guess

WolfBoy- You got me :)

DiaryKeeper- Are you flirting with me ?

WolfBoy-.................is it working ?

DiaryKeeper- i'm sorry i have a boyfriend.....and a sort of boyfriend

WolfGuy- Oh, it's not a Sadistic vampire is it ? Lol

DiaryKeeper- No but it is a mordacious, sarcastic, disrespectful, resentful, acrimonious vampire and a sweet vampire

Wolfboy logged off

DiaryKeeper- Maybe i shouldn't explain Damon in less than two words

DiaryKeeper logged off 


	8. You Want More ? You Got It

A/N i decided to add some more characters here they are.

~The Vampire Diaries~

Spells&Broomsticks- Bonnie

OnceABlonde- Caraline

ProundAunt- Jenna

Druggie4Ever- Jermey

FootballCap- Matt

I'mAwesome- Tyler

IReportYou- Logan

Hot&Slutty- Vicki

Where's My Momma ?- Anna

IForgetI'mAVamp- Ben

LiveForHistory- Mr. Tanner

IAmATeacher- Alaric

And.....Dun Dun Dun

SuperGirl- Katherine

~Twilight~ 2Kul4U- Jessica

ILiveForBella- Mike

CameraQueen- Angela

Volturi- Volturi

I'mEric- Eric

Sorry about the fact that there is more Vamp, Diaries characters lol


	9. Uhh, Red ?

Spells&Broomsticks logged on

ILiveForBella logged on

Spells&Broomsticks- Who are you ?

ILiveForBella- Mike...who are you ?

Spells&Broomsticks- Bonnie

ILiveForBella-What's you're favorite color ?

Spells&Broomsticks- Uhh, Red ?

ILiveForBella- Mine to !

Spells&Broomsticks-Uhh, cool ?

ILiveForBonnie- So.....

Spells&Broomsticks-so.....- so why does you're username say ILiveForBonnie ? You barely even know me

ILiveForBonnie- Not true i know you in my heart

Spells&Broomsticks- Oh, how much does you're heart know about me ?

ILiveForBonnie- Uh...that you're favorite color is red !

Spells&Broomsticks logged off

ILiveForBonnie- First Bella now this....

ILiveForBonnie logged off 


	10. The Hyper The Better

DiaryKeeper BloodLuver PianoBoi Crazy-For-Elena StupidIsMyMiddleName SuperShopper

Logged on

SuperShopper:Uhh...Hello ?

DiaryKeeper:Um...Hi, no offence but who are you ?

SuperShopper: I'm Alice

DiaryKeeper: Elena

StupidIsMyMiddleName: Hiya Peoples !

DiaryKeeper: Hiya....um who are you ?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: I am..-

PianoBoi: Dude, don't tell her..she could be a spy

StupidIsMyMiddleName: Edward Cullen is the name Stupid is the game

DiaryKeeper: O........k ?

Crazy-For-Elena: Hey, you

DiaryKeeper; Hey, Stefan

Crazy-For-Elena logged off

DiaryKeeper: well then bye

BloodLuver: Well, well Elena funny.....writing you here

DiaryKeeper logged off

BloodLuver: That was rude

BloodLuver logged off 


	11. Damon, The Womanizer

BloodLuver-Logged on Beauty&Grace- Logged on DiaryKeeper- Logged on ClumbsyGirl- Logged on SuperShopper- Logged on

BloodLuver; Well, well it's only me and some ladies

DiaryKeeper; Damon, No girl want's you

BloodLuver; Please, They call me mister irrestible

Beauty Er..hello

BloodLuver; Hello sexy

Beauty How do you know i'm sexy

BloodLuver; Er..I'm your stalker !!!

Beauty Logged off

BloodLuver; Well, guess it's just you and me Elena

DiaryKeeper Logged off

SuperShopper; Hello !!!

BloodLuver; Er...Hi...Hyper girl

SuperShopper; I AM NOT HYPER !!!!!

BloodLuver; Sure, you're not

SuperShopper; Ugh

SuperShopper Logged off

ClumbsyGirl; Alice ? Alice, where'd you go ?

BloodLuver; Uh...she left i am her....assistant. She said for me to tell you to meet her at the Salvatore Boarding House

ClumbsyGirl; Is that a mall ?

BloodLuver; Er, yep the biggest one in...the world !!!

ClumbsyGirl; Er....Ok !!!

ClumbsyGirl Logged off

BloodLuver; Stupid Mortal


	12. Forever Horrible Brother

Crazy-For-Katherine Logged On

DiaryKeeper- Logged On

BloodLuver- Logged On

BloodLuver-Dude, you are going to lose your girl if you have a username with another girl's name on it.

Crazy-For-Katherine-It won't let me change it !

BloodLuver-Well you better find a way, dude. Oh and Stefan ?

Crazy-For-Katherine- What !

BloodLuver-Gosh you are irratible. Just think if you drink from a human all of the thing's that annoy you will go away

Crazy-For-Katherine Logged off

10 Minute's Later

Crazy-For-Katherine Logged On

BloodLuver-Heyyy

Crazy-For-Katherine-You lied !

BloodLuver-About ?

Crazy-For-Katherine- You said all the thing's that annoy you will go away

BloodLuver-And ?

Crazy-For-Katherine-Your still here

BloodLuver-Welllll then. I guess i will just leave

Crazy-For-Katherine-Forever ?

BloodLuver- *Laughs* Good one little brother. But nope. I'm here to haunt you for all eternity *Evil Laughter*

Crazy-For-Katherine-Crap. 


	13. I Truly Don't Love You I Loath You !

OnceABlonde Logged On Crazy-For-Katherine Logged On BloodLuver Logged On

BloodLuver-Help me now !!!

Crazy-For-Katherine-What ?!

BloodLuver-Caroline !!!

OnceABlonde-Hey honey !

BloodLuver Logged Off

Crazy-For-Katherine-Err....it's not you..it's..him *actually both of you*

Crazy-For-Katherine Logged Off

OnceABlonde-Ugh, i hate him !!!

BloodLuver Logged On

BloodLuver-Really ? Because i love you

OnceABlonde-Eeep ! Really ?!

BloodLuver-Nope *laugh's*

DiaryKeeper Logged On

OnceABlonde-Elena, did you see what he did to me ?

DiaryKeeper-Yes, and that is horrible. I'm sorry Caroline

OnceABlonde-Ah, dosen't matter i want your ex now

OnceABlonde Logged Off

DiaryKeeper- *Confused*

BloodLuver-Lol 


	14. MyLove ?

BloodLuver Logged On

DiaryKeeper Logged On

BloodLuver- Sup ?

DiaryKeeper-Aw, that is just so cute ;)

BloodLuver-What ?

DiaryKeeper-The way you say; and i quote; 'Sup ?'

BloodLuver-Uh...are you on crack ?

DiaryKeeper-If i am it's Damon crack

BloodLuver- What are you saying....?

DiaryKeeper-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU !!!!

*BloodLuver is in shock right now*

Crazy-For-Katherine Logged On

Crazy-For-Katherine- Oh, Damon i forgot to tell you Elena's drunk

Crazy-For-Katherine Logged Off

BloodLuver-Well might as well enjoy it *Kisses Elena*

*Elena slap's him

BloodLuver-She's back


	15. FREE

WolfBoy Logged On

StupidIsMyMiddleName Logged On

Hot&Slutty Logged On

Hot&Slutty-Ooh, in a room with hot boys this could get ugly.

StupidIsMyMiddleName- That made no sense.

Hot&Slutty-Uh, yeah it did

StupidIsMyMiddleName-No it didn't. You see you said we were hot then you said we could get ugly, how ?

Hot&Slutty- I said THIS COULD GET UGLY, not you. You dumbo.

StupidIsMyMiddleName-How do you know if i'm hot anyway i could be ugly.

Hot&Slutty-I saw you on _Twilight_

StupidIsMyMiddleName-Twilight ? Isn't that a time of day ?

Hot&Slutty Logged off

WolfBoy-lol

StupidIsMyMiddleName-Why are you here ? You didn't even talk until now

WolfBoy-Free Entertainment, and yes you are ugly

StupidIsMyMiddleName-Look who's talking. Doggy Breath

StupidIsMyMiddleName Logged Off

WolfBoy-Free entertainment and insults, huh ?


	16. Stupid Horny Vampires :

DiaryKeeper Logged On

BloodLuver Logged On

PianoBoi Logged On

Clumbsy Girl Logged On

Clumbsy Girl-Err, Hello ?

PianoBoi-Hi, Beautiful :)

BloodLuver- Oh, Gag me !

DiaryKeeper- *whispers* Damon ! Ssh, this is romantic ! *grabs popcorn*

BloodLuver- We can make some romance, if you know what I'm saying ;)

DiaryKeeper- Ewwwwwww.

ClumbsyGirl-Er, is she ok ?

BloodLuver- Ye-

DiaryKeeper- EWWWWWWWW!

PianoBoi- I think she's in shock. We need a doctor !

Dr. Fanpire Logged On

Dr. Fanpire- Did you say..._doctor ?_

ClumbsyGirl-Serouisly ? I am out of here.

ClumbsyGirl Logged Off.

Dr. Fanpire-What seems to be the problem, Eddie ?

PianoBoi-She- Ugh, stop calling me that ! She is in shock, she keeps saying ew.

DiaryKeeper-EWWWW!

X

BloodLuver Logged On

DiaryKeeper Logged On

DiaryKeeper-Hey :)

BloodLuver- Don't 'hey, smiley face' me !

DiaryKeeper-What did I do ? :(

BloodLuver-Oh, don't give me that, let me mock you, shall I ? 'Eww' !

DiaryKeeper-Damon...

BloodLuver-Oh, stop acting innocent, Elena !

DiaryKeeper-Damon !

BloodLuver-No, missy. You need to be in my shoes and understand how _I _feel.

DiaryKeeper-DAMON !

BloodLuver-What ?

DiaryKeeper-I was saying ew because I actually did want to...be..._romantic _with you.

BloodLuver-Meet me, boarding house. 30 minutes ! Run ! I am horny :l


	17. Spoons and Waterfalls!

StupidIsMyMiddleName logged on

DiaryKeeper logged on

StupidIsMyMiddleName: Hello?

DiaryKeeper: Hey. I'm Elena.

StupidIsMyMiddleName: Oh, so you're a girl?

DiaryKeeper: Yeah, did you really think guys kept diaries?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: I keep one. It's pink with sparkles. But it's manly!

DiaryKeeper: Oh, wow. That's amazing. Are you...gay?

StupidIsMyMiddleName:...

DiaryKeeper: Hello?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: Noooo! This can't be happening. People think that I'm gay! Ah!

DiaryKeeper: Uh, well. You said that you keep a diary, with sparkles and it's pink. I mean couldn't you understand why I assumed that?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: No! Every guy in Forks has pink diaries.

DiaryKeeper: Not in Mystic Fall's they don't.

StupidIsMyMiddleName: You live in a waterfall? That's mystical?

DiaryKeeper: Um, no. I live in a town called Mystic Fall's. And whats Forks anyway, do you live in silverware?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: No.

DiaryKeeper: What's next, are you gonna live in a town called Spoons and then Knives?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: You're a feisty little senor.

DiaryKeeper: I'm a feisty little man?

StupidIsMyMiddleName: You know Spanish and your a man?

DiaryKeeper logged off.

StupidIsMyMiddleName: I guess I scared off the little Spanish, diary Mystic Waterfall man.


	18. Crazy For Katherine

SuperGirl Logged On.

Volturi Logged On.

SuperGirl: Who the hell are you people?

Volturi: We are the dreadful, evil masterminds, the Volturi.

SuperGirl: *pops bubblegum* Cool.

Volturi: We are not ''cool,'' you insolent child.

SuperGirl: Excuse me?

Volturi: Yes, child of insolence?

SuperGirl: Listen to me, Voltori-

Volturi: Voturi.

SuperGirl: Whatever! I have killed 1, 000 people, in just one state. So, don't talk to me like I am five, try 500. I could rip open your scrawny necks and suck you 'til your dry.

Volturi: :0

SuperGirl: That's what I thought:D.

SuperGirl Logged Off.

Volturi Logged Off.

BloodLuver Logged On.

Crazy-For-Katherine Logged On.

Crazy-For-Katherine: OK, I am officially crazy for Katherine again!

BloodLuver: That was sooo hot. Yummy:P


	19. Flirting With Danger

XxX

DiaryKeeper Logged On,

Blood Luver Logged On,

DiaryKeeper; Anyone here?

BloodLuver; Just your favorite person ever.

DiaryKeeper; Does that mean Stefan's here?

BloodLuver; Ooh, you've wounded me once again.

DiaryKeeper; Whatever. But seriously have you seen Stefan?

BloodLuver; Why must you always ask me?

DiaryKeeper; 1, because you live with him. 2, he _is_ your brother.

BloodLuver; It doesn't mean I keep up with him or ask where he is going.

DiaryKeeper; You should.

BloodLuver; Yeah, just like you should know that your boyfriend's been flirting with Kat *evil smirk*

DiaryKeeper; :0

BloodLuver; I love how I have that affect on you.

BloodLuver Logged Off.


	20. Online Dumping

DiaryKeeper Logged on

Crazy-For-Katherine Logged on

DiaryKeeper; Stefan Salvatore!

Crazy-For-Katherine; Is something wrong, my sweet butterfly?

DiaryKeeper; Your 'sweet butterfly' knows your little secret!

Crazy-For-Katherine; Did Damon tell you my middle name? :O

DiaryKeeper; Wth? No! This has nothing to do with your middle name, _Herman!_

Crazy-For-Katherine; Oh God! You know!

DiaryKeeper; That's not all I know. I guess you really are crazy for Katherine since you were flirting with her ass yesterday!

Crazy-For-Katherine; Technically it was her face...

DiaryKeeper; WHATEVER!

Crazy-For-Katherine; OK, OK. Just correcting you. Dang maybe we need to put you in a mental facility...

DiaryKeeper; Stefan, I can read that.

Crazy-For-Katherine; Huh? Oh, crap! Thought I was inserting my thought into a private message.

DiaryKeeper; You mean that little button that says private message?

Crazy-For-Katherine; Yes!

DiaryKeeper; It means to private message the person your messaging right now.

Crazy-For-Katherine; But I'm messaging you...Oh!

DiaryKeeper; Jeez, I was dating an idiot.

Crazy-For-Katherine; _Was?_

DiaryKeeper; Yep, we broke up. Bye Stefan!(:

DiaryKeeper logged off.

BloodLuver logged on

StupidIsMyMiddleName logged on

BloodLuver; Hell ya! Go Elena!

StupidIsMyMiddleName; Bow chicka wow wow!

BloodLuver; How does it feel to get dumped online, Steffie?

Crazy-For-?; My heart is broken! *sobs uncontrollably*

StupidIsMyMiddleName; Aww, poor fella!

BloodLuver; *laughs while eating popcorn* What a show! That was amazing.


	21. Missing Bras oo

DiaryKeeper; Stefan is such a jerk!

OnceABlonde; What did he do?

Spells Elena, do me and Caroline need to get involved?

DiaryKeeper; Thanks guys! But it's taken care of...I dumped his ass last night.

OnceABlonde; Hell ya, Elena! Way to go(:

Spells Was it a painful break-up? Cause I conflict some more pain for ya(:

OnceABlonde; Yeah and I can steal his ring...or eat all the bunnies in the forest!

DiaryKeeper; As good as those ideas are, I think I'll just to stick to virtually breaking his undead heart.

Spells Alright, but if you need me, I'm always a text away!

OnceABlonde; Same here!

DiaryKeeper; Btw, Caroline if you ate all the bunnies, you'd get fat and wouldn't fit into your Gucci dresses anymore...

OnceABlonde; Oh God! That's a painful thought.

*OnceABlonde and Spell&Broomsticks logged off. BloodLuver logged on*

BloodLuver; I'm sorry that Stefan did that, Elena.

DiaryKeeper; Did Damon Salvatore just apologize? (:

BloodLuver; Only for you, babe(:

DiaryKeeper; So...has Stefan said anything about me?

BloodLuver; Do you mean in between sobs or after?

DiaryKeeper; He's sobbing over me?

BloodLuver; Like a big vampire baby.

DiaryKeeper; Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh...

BloodLuver; Maybe he shouldn't have been flirting with that little slut...ever thought of it like that?

DiaryKeeper; But he's sobbing over me, and he's probably using my clothes that I left over there to wipe his little Stefan tears away:(

BloodLuver; Ok, I know that was meant to be heartfelt, but you got me at ''little Stefan tears'' *starts laughing uncontrollably*

DiaryKeeper; Why must you laugh at my pain?

BloodLuver; Because of the things you say when your in pain. What do you say when you've upset me? ''he's using my clothes to wipe away his little Damon tears'' haha!

DiaryKeeper; First of all, you don't have any of my clothes-

BloodLuver; How do you know? Have you been missing any bras lately? (;

DiaryKeeper; Damon!


	22. translate my love

DiaryKeeper; Ok, I took care of all of my problems!

Spells All of them?

OnceABlonde; Even the Klaus problem?

DiaryKeeper; Yes! I put a safelock on my bra drawer...don't ask. I made Klaus compel Stefan to stop sobbing over me and then Klaus gave me this engagement ring! *shows diamond ring*

OnceABlonde; Ooh, what a rock!

Spells Wth?

OnceABlonde; I mean, yeah. What the hell, Elena?

DiaryKeeper; What do you mean 'what the hell'?

OnceABlonde; You know, it means what do you think you're doing.

DiaryKeeper; I know what it means! But why are you telling me that?

Spells Because Klaus is our enemy, he's trying to kill you!

DiaryKeeper; Then why did he declare his love for me than give me this!

OnceABlonde; He's trying to confuse you!

Spells He's doing a damn good job.

DiaryKeeper; He said to me in the language of love ''Io sto per ucciderti, lentamenta.''

OnceABlonde; Wait, I've got a translator on my cell. *sighs, shows Bonnie the translation*

Spells Elena, he told you he's going to kill you, slowly.

DiaryKeeper; Aww! How romant-Wait, what?


	23. Phycos With Squirrels!

**Spells I got so bored yesterday. **

**BloodLuver; That's interesting *rolls eyes***

**OnceABlonde; Shut up, Damon. How did you fix your boredom, Bonnie?**

**Spells I beat up Stefan.**

**BloodLuver; Oh shit, really?**

**OnceABlonde; Go Bonnie!**

**Spells Yeah, I got some squirrels from the forest and beat him with thier furry little bodies.**

**OnceABlonde;...?**

**BloodLuver; That's just phycho o_o**

**Spells Do you want me to beat you with squirrels?**

**BloodLuver; Be my guest.**

**OnceABlonde; Wrong move...**

**BloodLuver; What are you-**

***Bonnie enters the room and starts beating Damon viciously with a rabid squirrel***

**DiaryKeeper; Hey Caroline:)**

**OnceABlonde; Hey Elena. Wassup?**

**DiaryKeeper; I just got back from the park. It's a beautiful day to soak up the sun.**

**OnceABlonde; Unless your a vampire, then you'll be soaking up death.**

**DiaryKeeper; Luckily you have a magical little daylight ring:) So what have you been up to?**

**OnceABlonde; Watching a fight go down between Damon and Bonnie. Read the comments ^ there.**

**DiaryKeeper; OMG! Is Damon OK? :(**

**OnceABlonde; He just got beat up by a witch with squirrels, I'm sure he's peachy keen.**

**DiaryKeeper; Oh gosh! I've got to check on him. I'll be back later!**

***AN HOUR LATER***

**DiaryKeeper Logged On.**

**OnceABlonde...still online.**

**OnceABlonde; Everything copacetic?**

**DiaryKeeper; No, Damon's all beat up...Poor baby:(**

**OnceABlonde; He brought it on himself, I tryed to warn him! And I think your feelings are shining thruh.**

**DiaryKeeper; I know. Feelings? What feelings? Feelings for Damon? Ha! Those are nonexistent!**

**OnceABlonde; I never said you had feelings for Damon, I just said you had feelings.**

**DiaryKeeper; Damn...**

**BloodLuver; She got you there:)**

**DiaryKeeper; Damon! Your supposed to be in bed, resting. Not spying on my conversations.**

**OnceABlonde; In the famous words of Damon Salvatore: She got you there!**

**DiaryKeeper; Stop you two, before one of you threatens to beat each other up with...humans or something.**

**BloodLuver; Yummy. I'd accept getting beat with humans, they would be my painful snack.**

**DiaryKeeper; Shut up, Damon.**

**BloodLuver; Second time I've been told to shut up today...**

**OnceABlonde & DiaryKeeper; SHUT UP, DAMON!**

**BloodLuver; Correction. Three O_O**


	24. Your An Idiot Song

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; Straight up, now tell me, do you really wanna love me forever?**

**Beauty Of course, Emmie bear! I've loved you this long already3**

**StupidIsMyMiddleName;...Or is it just a hit and run?**

**Beauty Of course not!**

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; Straight up, I tell ya, I just really wanna cut when we together.**

**Beauty Wth?**

***Beauty&Grace Logged off. BloodLuver Logged on.***

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; Come here girl, let's get it on.**

**BloodLuver; Umm, first of all, I'm not a girl. Second of all, hell would have to freeze over before I 'get it on' with you.**

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; What are you talking about? I thought I was setting my Facebook status.**

**BloodLuver; You were going to tell the world that you wanted to get it on?**

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; I'm not friends with everyone in the world, silly goose!**

**BloodLuver; No comment.**

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; But that was a comment.**

**BloodLuver;...**

**BloodLuver; It wasn't then.**

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; Dots could also be considered a comment.**

**BloodLuver; Ok, never mind. Goodbye.**

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; What song are all those lyrics from? **

**BloodLuver; The ''your an idiot'' song.**

**StupidIsMyMiddleName; Ok, thank you buddy!**


	25. One Of The Gurls

(A/N. My intention for this chapter is not RACIST AT ALL! Just clearing that up)

ClumbsyGirl, DiaryKeeper, PianoBoi, Crazy-For-Katherine, BloodLuver, StupidIsMyMiddleName Logged On.

ClumbsyGirl; Hey, the chatrooms pretty full today.

BloodLuver; Well duh!

PianoBoi; Hey! Don't be all up in my woman's grill dawg!

BloodLuver; What the hell?

ClumbsyGirl; Umm Eddie...

PianoBoi; Yeah babay?

ClumbsyGirl; Why are you speaking as if your from the hood?

PianoBoi; Laurent's brother, Philly has been texting me everyday this week. We're tight now, he's my home skillet biskit.

ClumbsyGirl; O...k?

StupidIsMyMiddleName; I love Philly! He's the best and he knows how to make some awesome tacos.

Crazy-For-Katherine; Oh my gawsh! I love tacos. Can I have his number to get the recipe?

BloodLuver; Don't make up that excuse, Stefan. We know you just want a BFF.

DiaryKeeper; Actually, he really is obsessed with tacos. Have you been in his room lately?

BloodLuver; No, but then again I don't sleep with my brother or enter his room.

Crazy-For-Katherine; What about that time you had that scary nightmare about Klaus?

DiaryKeeper; LMBO!

BloodLuver; I'm not scared of Klaus.

QueenKlaus; HAYO!

BloodLuver; AHH! OH MY GAWSH! MAKE HIM STOP INFLICTING PAIN ON ME! *cowers behind Elena*

QueenKlaus; o_o I did no such thing...this time. I just came to ask if any of you knew when new episodes of Pretty Little Liars were coming back on?

ClumbsyGirl; The end of the year:(

DiaryKeeper; _You _watch PLL, too?

QueenKlaus; Darn! Of course gurl! What kind of evil vampire would I be if I didn't watch my PLL?

BloodLuver; Umm, a normal one.

QueenKlaus; Pssh, every original watchs it. We get pointers from A!

DiaryKeeper; Oh my gawsh! Another fan, I'm so happy:D Could you believe that Jason is Spencer's brother?

QueenKlaus; Yay! No gurl! I literally jumped out of my seat when I found out! And how about Mona ending up being A? My undead heart was pounding!

DiaryKeeper; Oh my gawsh! I know! And then she tried to kill poor Spencer.

QueenKlaus; Ikr! *Elena and Klaus continue blabbing about PLL*

PianoBoi; Wow dawg, I gots to watch this show. It sounds like it would be all bow chicka wow wow!

BloodLuver; I've got to get friends *hugs a bottle of vodka and drinks blood from a random girl*

Crazy-For-Katherine; I've got to get Philly's number!

StupidIsMyMiddleName; I've got to...hmm, I don't know. *sees sushi* SUSHI!


End file.
